Bathroom Floor Beauties
by sweetypud
Summary: Um...i'm no good at these. well don't read if you aren't prepared for self mutilation or femmslash. GWHG some fluff as well


**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey again. I was in a really fluffy mood these past few days so I thought I'd write some fluff hope you like it.

I feel like dedicating this story 2 someone. O I'll dedicate it to my beta and my bestest friend EVER: M.O.S.H. she's always there for me. And is the greatest ever. Read her stories which are very good (and I'm not just saying that) she is californiasmellsfunny. So hope u lovely people like toodles x

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the characters. I only own the plot and the computer I wrote it on. J.K owns Harry and all his chums!

* * *

Ginny pushed open the door to the Gryffindor girls' toilets The ones in the tower J.K. never mentioned. From the end cubicle Ginny heard the sound of someone being violently sick. Ginny knew that sound, and knew exactly who it was coming from. She walked over to the door and climbed up on to the cabinets opposite the cubicle. She lit a cigarette and sat there, waiting.

After five minutes the lock suddenly shifted left and the door opened. Ginny stubbed her cigarette out on her leg, wincing at the pain. She then looked over to the cubicle doorway. Standing there was Hermione. Ginny jumped off of the cabinets and walked over to Hermione, who by now was leaning against the wall.

"You did it again didn't you?" Ginny asked.

"Did what? I didn't do anything!" Hermione replied.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Hermione Granger; I know exactly what you're doing to yourself!"

"I'm not doing anything to myself!"

"Yes you are, you liar! You make yourself sick. I'm not dumb!"

Hermione looked over to Ginny, expecting to see anger. Instead she saw concern. She tried to keep eye contact with Ginny, and then suddenly Hermione broke down in tears, sliding down the wall before hitting the floor with a thud. Ginny knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Why do you do it 'Mione?"

"I hate myself, and I hate the way I look, and I hate the way I am, and I hate the way no one will ever love me, and I hate…I hate everything!"

"Hermione Granger, I hate to have to say this, but you do speak a lot of bullshit sometimes!" Hermione raised her tear-stained face to look at Ginny. Ginny continued: "You're gorgeous. You're absolutely stunning. I know girls who would kill to look like you. I know _I_ would. And people do love you. I know someone who is so head over heels for you it hurts!"

"O yeah, who?"

Ginny took a deep breath, terrified of what would await her if she told Hermione. She had kept her feelings to herself for so long she was used to denying it. Used to pretending it wasn't there. She realized now it was time to face the truth.

"If you must know, I do. Ok Hermione, I'm in love with you. I want to spend every waking hour with you. I want to feel you. To love you. To have your body next to mine. But I know it can never happen because I'm a girl and you're a girl and…yeah. And I hate seeing you hurt yourself day after day. It rips me apart because you can't see how beautiful you are."

It was Ginny's turn to break down in tears, only she wouldn't let it show. She turned her face away and pretended to have something in her eye. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand reached over and turned her face around to face Hermione. Hermione's gentle fingertips began to wipe away Ginny's tears.

"I hate seeing you hurt yourself the way you do too, you know," Hermione said after a while of silence.

Hermione gently lifted Ginny's skirt and ran her soft fingertips over the scars. Her colourless tears fell onto them. Scars. Cuts. Burns. Ginny's past, present and future woven onto her delicate, pale skin.

They sat in silence. Crying but silently. All of a sudden Ginny spoke.

"'Mione, I'm about to do something and you will probably hate me but I just have to do this so I can make you see how beautiful you are."

Ginny brought her face closer to Hermione's and kissed her. Gently but passionately, and lovingly all the same. Hermione could taste Ginny; Ginny tasted of strawberries mixed with vanilla. All she could think about was how soft kissing Ginny was. How nice kissing Ginny was. This was a lot nicer than kissing Ron. Hermione had never really liked Ron but had gone out with him out of pity.

But Hermione had finally got the courage to dump Ron a while back, and ever since she had had her eyes on someone else. Someone else with flaming red hair. Only this someone else was a girl. This someone else was Ginny.

After a while Ginny pulled away and looked over to Hermione. Ginny was surprised that Hermione hadn't pulled away, wasn't looking disgusted now and was still hugging her.

"Promise me you won't make yourself sick anymore. You're beautiful the way you are."

"Only if you promise not to cut or burn yourself anymore. You're too beautiful to wreck."

"Do you hate me now?" Ginny asked.

"No, of course I don't!" Hermione replied.

"Can I ask? Why didn't you pull away?"

"Because, you fool, I care about you. I care about you in the same way as you care about me, and I have done for ages!"

"Wha---''

Ginny was cut short by Hermione kissing her. Slowly, softly, gently. Her lips felt like silk brushing against Ginny's lips. They pulled apart, and Hermione took Ginny hand in hers and kissed it.

"Ginevra Weasley, I want to be with you. I don't want to be with your brother, I never did. I only ever liked you. I was terrified to tell you because…because I didn't want to lose you."

"You'll never be able to lose me, no matter what, because I love you."

"I love you too."

Hermione and Ginny picked themselves up off the bathroom floor, wiped away their tears and proudly walked hand in hand out into the common room.

_

* * *

_

_Please R+R. I wanna know what you guys think  ta _

_Belz xxx_


End file.
